Shadows and Crowns
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: DHC's collection of drabbles. Do feel free to drop in and enjoy the random crack, yaoi, and whatever else Mandi posts. xD There may be AU/AR-ness to some drabbles but that's alright. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DHC: AH! I've decided to come out of the shadows and post to you people mah random drabbles I've written and the ones I got prompts for. -coughs- Please do not kill me for any pairings that may pop up. I love crack and so do mah mates. So you'd do well to have much of an open mind. And the majority of the pairings are YAOI ones, so be warned. Thank you. :D That said, all mah fics vary in rating but the fic itself shall be rated M because some of them WILL be rated M. So anyway... That said, enjoy the first drabble!  
-----------

**Title:** Scribbles and Smiles  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
**Genres:** Fluff, psuedo-angst, generalness, um...yeah. Spoilers.  
**Rating:** Uh...G?  
**Notes:** Yeah...got inspired by a pretty piccie and attempted to write it! XD So here it is!  
---------

She loved to draw, it was one of her only talent. She loved to draw whatever came into mind, and then colour it as best as she could, make every detail perfect, just right.

He loved to watch her; the delicate way her hands worked as they flitted the pencil across the page, bringing many images to life with it.

She liked to draw people, she'd draw their portraits or draw them in a scene. She'd draw everything the way she saw it in her mind's eye, critical details people often missed, colouring it til it was just right; perfect.

He liked it when she'd ask him to pose for her; sometimes he'd even catch her out of the corner of his eye drawing him when she thought he didn't notice. It made him smile because of it.

She liked to draw him in a battle pose, weapons drawn, glaring at his opponent. She liked to draw his many moods and expressions, though it was confusing since all his emotions were supposed to be vague.

He always wondered why she was so facinated with him, why she made him pose like he was fighting. He supposed it was because she couldn't fight, herself. The image of her wielding a sketchbook and pencil were all too amusing to him. She was captivated by drawing his expressions, it seemed she wanted to know his emotions...or what was left of them.

Drawing as all she was allowed to do. Not wander, not look out a window, not interact with hardly anyone. Just draw. Images upon images, it was harmless. Just what the others wanted her to be. She posed no threat to them at all with her drawing.

He would watch her, in that endless blank room; drawing innocently, colouring it when finished. She'd show him what she drew; he was rather proud and honored she liked to draw him. It made him feel special. She would draw the other's too. But her main drawing attention was focused upon three people, two of which were unimportant really, and himself.

She smiled at her recent picture, a drawing of them, sitting in the other place like they used to. She missed those days and wished to have them back. Because at least then, the imagined or not sorrow she felt was bareable then.

He saw that look on her face, and knew what she was thinking. He walked over and looked down at her picture, smiling faintly at the drawn memory. Taking off what was about the second most important thing to him, he casually plopped it down onto her shoulders gently and turned, hopping up onto the table to grin down at her.

She gasped, looking up at him with wide-eyes, before a smile crept up onto her face. Gently, she pulled the hood on the coat up onto her head and draped it fully over her shoulders, picking up her skatchbook and turning to a new page, suddenly reinspired from this precious moment.

He watched her with a smile, glad that he could cheer her up from her undeserved depression and guilt. He balanced an elbow on his leg and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and watched her draw lazily, content; knowing that nothing else mattered in this room but eachother.

**Owari  
---------------  
** Daaayyuuum that was hard to write. XDD And yeah, AxelxNamine...interesting pairing. Popped into my head after studying a picture of these two in a certain pose. Inspiration picture: http// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 40302557/ take out the spaces. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** When Sora Cries  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Genres:** Angst, generalness, drama, um...psuedo-romance/fluff? Oo;; Spoilers.  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** No clue where this came from, it just popped up into my head, kay? I suppose my Roxas and Sora muses got into the crack again. DX  
--------- 

When Sora cries, it is not because he himself is sad or happy. No. He cries for someone who cannot. He cries because that person is no longer their being to feel the will to cry. He cries their tears, he grieves their heartache, he mourns the loss of one that meant much to both of them.

When Sora cries, all his friends worry. They do not know why he cries save for two. And they can see it plain as day, the broken look of the shadow illuminating from him. Neither say a word about it, and neither ask.

When Sora cries, it's because the person cannot express that emotion themself. The tears will only show up through Sora. All of their emotions, r feelings... Only Sora can feel and express them now...

When Sora cries...

It's because Roxas cannot.

_"He made me feel like I had a heart... You make me feel the same..."_

_"Axel..."_

**Owari.**  
-------  
Annd there we go...seriously, no clue on how or why this came up because I. Hate. AKUROKUO(&&#& -flail- Axel and Roxas are JUST bestfriends, dammit! DX NOTHING MORE! Just like Soriku! I don't mind Axel/Sora though Oo Yes, I know I'm odd. SO SUE ME#&#)& -flails again-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sunshine and Flowers  
**Category:** Pre-Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
**Genres:** Crackpairing, Fluff.  
**Rating:** K?  
**Notes:** Got inspired from a few thoughts my crackmuse, Inori threw at me and got hooked on this pairing and so I had to write something about them. XD  
----------- 

Roxas was walking past the gardens of the Castle when he heard the faint humming of Marluxia.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray..."

He turned and looked outside, looking for the oddly feminine, pink-haired Organization member.

He spied him over by the rose bushes, carefully clipping and trimming them to perfection with delicate care and soft ease, a smile upon his face as he kept humming softly.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."

Roxas slowly stepped outside into the garden and looked around at all the plants and flowers and life around him, silently admiring it.

Marluxia smiled wider and stopped trimming, turning to look over at the newest member. "Hello, Roxas." He greeted.

The other nodded silently and walked slowly over. "Why do you sing that song all the time?" He asked. He'd heard the Graceful Assassin singing it before.

The other male smiled faintly and brushed his hair from out of his face and looked up towards the darkened sky at the vastly growing heart-shaped moon. "Well, here it's always nighttime... I'm a flower, I need the sunshine to grow and bloom." He answered.

"So... You sing it because you miss the sun?" The blond asked. The Assassin laughed softly. "Yes, but I don't miss it too much anymore. There's something here that makes up for the sun."

The Key of Destiny frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There's something here that makes it worth it now, so I don't miss the sun anymore." Marluxia replied.

XIII blinked. "Really? What is it?"

XI Smiled. "You."

A look of shock passed over the newest member's face. "Me?"

The other nodded and smiled again. "Your element's light. I'm flower, my flowers need the light to grow, flourish, and bloom." He motioned to the plants.

Everywhere, Roxas looked, the plants had perked up immensely, in full, spring-time bloom. Looking back at the other, he looked confused.

"How?" He asked.

Marluxia merely chuckled again. "You."

----

Roxas was walking down the hall towards his room. Softly from the other hallway, he heard the faint echoing of someone humming.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."

A smile crept up onto the youngest Nobody's face.

**Owari**  
-------

Marluxia/Roxas crack for you all! -will write a full one-shot sometime when she gets her lazy ass around to it, for now, just enjoy the drabble, dammit.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** True Memories  
**Category:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Reference to Chain of Memories.  
**Genres:** General, psuedo-angst.  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** No clue where this came from but it wanted to come out soo...here it is. XD  
-------

_"When your true memories awaken, you may not be the same you..."_

The words...

He could hear them.

Surpressed deep inside of someone's mind, unable to be found by them save for another. They knew it wasn't what they meant at the time, but the words rang true.

When Roxas remembered he was Sora, he was never the same again...

--------  
More weird crack. -shrug- Heck if I know where this stuff comes from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Headset  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Genres:** General, humor.  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** OT3 drabble for Squee, Krad, and Unknown on Devart because I'm a loser like that and too lazy to write a full fic. X3  
---------

Demyx learned why he shouldn't wear his headset and dance to the music in a public place.

It means you'd be randomly molested and jumped by various members of the Organization.

Of course it was worth it to see the pissed off, angry looks and glares Xaldin and Xigbar gave them.

And it really was worth it when they dragged him off by the arms to Number II's room.

He really should wear his headset more often...

**Owari**  
------

Enjoy you three! XDD And everyone else xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Sleepy and Sleepless Conversations  
**Category:** Pre-Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.  
**Genres:** Fluff, humor, generalness.  
**Rating:** T   
**Notes:** For Unknown-Character on dA. Inspired from our unfinished RP and the lack of any other ideas to write about this. XDD  
--------

"You're fucking cold!"

"I can't help it if I don't sleep with as many blankets as you! I tend to get hot when I fall asleep!"

"You have damn silk sheets in a 65 degree controlled room, that's why..."

"That's true, now be quiet and let me warm up against you."

"..."

"Mmm, you feel all nice and warm... I could...fall asleep..."

"You always do, anyway..."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Take it for what it fucking is,"

"Don't be like that"

"..."

"...Xaldin?"

"What is it now, Maru?"

"I love you. w "

"... I know."

Marluxia smiled, before drifting off to sleep against the Whirlwind Lancer.

Xaldin sighed at the other's weight against him, merely rolling his eyes before smiling faintly, reaching his hand up to play with the Graceful Assasin's hair.

"... You really are too cute for your own good..."

**Owari**  
------

Yey! A Xaldin/Marluxia drabble for you, Jamie. BECAUSE IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! w Anyway, yeaaaaah. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Instead of  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II/Final Fantasy VII  
Genres: Psuedo-Angst, Quasi-Romance.  
Rating: M  
Notes: This comes from me watching an AMV on Youtube. An AC AMV done to the song Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! At the disco. It inspired me, so...I bring you this short...drabbleish...thing. XD  
---------------

His hands shook as the other's hands slid down his body. He gasped when they hit a sensitive spot, arching into it, closing his eyes as his mind tried to push away the image of reality and replace it with something else. Red hair instead of brown. Brilliant green eyes instead of dull blue. Red tattoos replacing the long scar.

Lips kissed his and he responded, ignoring the different taste of the male, willing his mind to imagine it as smoke, alcohol, and cinnamon, instead of leather, ice, and vanilla. When the other spoke next to his ear, he heard an obnoxious amused tone instead of a low baritone lion's purr. When the other grunted and hissed, he heard moans and random cursing.

He arched back, moving against the other with him, fingers tangling into imaginary red locks and wrapping pale legs around a bony waist instead of a feminine one. When the other touched him, he imagined it was _him_, when the other loved him, he wished that it was _him_. And when they finally reached their high and called out, he heard a high-pitched scream instead of a long, low moan. And when he threw his head back and screamed...

Cloud screamed Reno's name instead of Leon's.

**Owari**  
----------------  
Annnd yeah. You may shoot me now. XD;; Kill me if you wish. XDDD giggles insanely Anyway, yeah. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Superior's Tantrum  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Prompt:** String Cheese.  
Today I went all out with prompts from friends and wrote for like three hours straight. xD this was the first of many.  
-----------

"AXEL!!!"

The superior stepped into the room, and everyone who was in it paled, and the few who dared, their faces twisted in an effort not to laugh or giggle.

Axel was, thankfully, no where to be seen.

Xemnas scowled heavily. "Where is he?" He demanded of the members.

"U-um...I t-th-think he's in his room..." Demyx spoke up finally.

The superior glared at the boy befor turning on his heel and stalking away.

A breath of relief was let out, before the majority of the people in the room burst out laughing.

The superior's hair was covered in string cheese.  
---------  
xDDD Ph33r it. DO IT I SAY! -shot-


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Reasons to Hate Axel  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Humor, slight fluff, and pervyness  
**Prompt:** Skinny dipping  
------------

"Veeexxxxyyy!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaaseee?"

"Demyx...no. Just. No."

"Awww, come on, the water's great!"

"Demyx, I'm perfectly fine right here, and incase you didn't notice, I'll melt if I come into the water."

"...you didn't melt when you came into me. "

Vexen started sputtering madly, his face a glorified red, almost as bright as Marluxia's rose garden and Demyx was holding in his laughter before he splashed the blond scientist.

"Come on, Vexen. It's not gonna kill you, I promise."

Still blushing, Number Four decided it was best to get this over with instead of having to suffer more embarassment. Quickly looking around to make sure no one else was around, the scientist stood up, letting the long black coat fall off their shoulders before quickly getting into the water, face still a nice shade of red on his pale, gaunt face.

"Fine. Happy?" He snapped grumpily at the musician.

The blond latched to the scientist and grinned madly. "Yup!"

"Oooooh, Vexen and Demyx are skinny dipping!" A voice in the distance yelled.

Both of their heads turned to see Axel laughing his ass off 20 yards away.

"AXEL!!" They both screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Kiddy Rides  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg  
**Genre:** Humor, fluff  
**Prompt:** Merry go round  
------------

Marluxia was tugging insistantly at his blond companion's arm, pointing at something in the distance. There was currently a carnival in Twilight Town and the majority of the members were spending their time at it as long as they could.

Said blond was shaking his head furriously, a heated blush on his cheeks. "Marluxia, come on, stop it! Not that ride, it's filled with kids!"

"You're still a kid," The pink haired botanist pointed out.

The Key of Destiny gave the Assassin a murderous look. "I'm sixteen, dammit! That's hardly a kid."

"It's still an adolescent, now come on! It won't harm anyone, Roxy."

The blond resisted stubbornly.

...and found himself suddenly slung over XI's shoulder.

Sputtering and kicking, flailing indignantly, he yelled at the pink haired male to let him down. The older nobody ignored this and continued walking, easily ignoring the other's demands and the looks people were giving them. When they were at the attraction and safely on it, did he let the boy down. The blond was blushing like an idiot and glaring at the man, giving him the silent treatment.

"Oh come off it, Roxy. It's only once. Now look," He pointed out with his finger. The other ignored his words, but looked anyway.

The merry-go-round had started up and as it slowly spun, in the distance, bright bursts of colour and sound went off, dazzling fireworks added to the beautiful colour of sunset.

"..." The boy stared, mouth slightly opened in awe, watching with fascination as everywhere the machine spun, fireworks greeted his vision. Marluxia smiled silently and relaxed back into the swinging bench there on the merry go round.

Roxas turned back and quietly sat down beside the male. "Marluxia..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

The older Nobody smiled.

"Anytime, my sunshine." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **I hate computers!  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Prompt:** Computers  
------------

Roxas hated computers. That was a given fact. He was technology ignorant. 

And it was no surprise he retained this feature even when he was in the digital Twilight Town.

He grit his teeth angrily and, keyblade in hand, smashed the stupid machine infront of him into bits until nothing was left but random, dying electrical currents buzzing about the remains.

---

Sora glared angrily at the machine infront of him. Dumb thing. He really didn't understand a thing about them. And after playing with this current one and getting sucked into computer-land with the MCP and such, he REALLY didn't like them. 

The sudden urge to summon his keyblade and smash it into bits came to mind. However, glancing back at Leon who was currently trying to recalibrate something else on the other computer, knew he'd never live it down if he did. Plus, it was their only link to the DTD Space.

He sighed heavily and inside of him, Roxas was glaring heavily at the abominable piece of junk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **You did what?!  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg  
**Genre:** Humor, sorta fluff  
**Prompt:** Catnip  
Vexen had previously injected Demyx accidently with the wrong serum and so it gave him catlike features, just to clear this up  
------------

"VEXY WHAT DID YOU DO!!" 

Vexen looked up from his papers, watching with a contained expression as Demyx stumbled in, looking dazed and ontop of his head, two fuzzy orange cat ears were drooped. The blond's expression was priceless. His eyes had dilated, he wore a near-euphoric expression and his mouth was agape.

His brow rose. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked slowly, hiding his grin.

"D-don't play dumb with me..." the other managed to say, he was squirming around almost uncontrollably, an odd sound coming from his throat that sounded like a purr. "I k-know you did something."

Vexen chuckled quietly as the blond's legs gave out and he slumped to the floor, rolling around, eyes closing as he let out a cross between a moan and a mewl.

"What you are experiencing, Demyx, if the effect of catnip. It was a test to see if you had full feline qualities."

The blond didn't respond, unable to as the full effects of the catnip took effect. He writhed about on the floor, mewling/moaning pathetically, an incredible expression on his face, to which the scientist couldn't describe. 

Fifteen minutes later, the high wore off and Demyx was pouting and glaring at the older man.

"You could have at least asked! I wouldn't have cared."

"But it would have ruined the results. You would have expected it." The other pointed out.

"How did you get me to smell it anyway?"

Vexen's lips twitched into a smirk. "Well, if you must know..."

----

"YOU PUT CATNIP IN MY PILLOW?!"

"Shh, calm down! And yes, I did. I put it in your morning-wakeup pillow. I should know your sleeping habits by now, thank you."

"You sneaky bastard."

"All in the name of science, Demyx."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Vanity, Jealousy  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg  
**Genre:** Humor, fluff  
**Prompt:** Mirror  
------------

If there was one thing Roxas was jealous of...

Okay, make that two things.

If there were two things Roxas was jealous of...

It was Marluxia's plants, and his mirror.

The damn flowers got just as much, if not more attention than he did from the pink haired botanist.

And he swore the damn Assassin spent more time admiring himself in the mirror in the mornings than anything.

He glared at said mirror, only seeing his reflection glaring back at him. He'd been more than tempted these past few days to shatter it into pieces but Marluxia would never forgive him.

Marluxia came out of his bathroom, dressed in casual clothes and glided over to him. "Ready to go Roxy?" He asked cheerfully. Roxas nodded quietly, casting the mirror one last loathing look before he turned to the older Nobody.

"What were you looking at?" The botanist asked as they walked through a corridor.

"Your mirror. I hate it." Roxas responded blandly.

Marluxia laughed quietly. "My mirror? What did it ever do?"

"It takes your attention away from me." He said with a scowl.

To that, Marluxia burst out laughing loudly. The blond frowned, not finding the situation humorous, he was being truthful.

"Oh Roxy, Roxy. You're so selfish. I just like to make myself look beautiful." He said with another laugh.

Roxas frowned. "But you're already beautiful." He reasoned.

Marluxia's smiled widely. "Thank you, Roxy. But I like to make myself look even more beautiful, just for you." He leaned down and kissed the boy on the cheek with another laugh.

The blond blushed a bright red, looking down at his feet but he smiled a little too, his inward self doing a victory dance.

Hah, take that, mirror. Roxas: 1, Mirror: 0.

Now, if only he could just get him to stop spending so much time with his damn garden... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Stolen  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg  
**Genre:** Humor, fluff  
**Prompt:** Paperwork  
------------

Gah, Zexion hated paperwork.

His visible eye squinted murderously at the small stack on his desk. Why must he always be the one to cover Vexen's work? Couldn't the damn man do it himself for once? Oh, no, he was too busy experimenting! Pfft. Loser.

He scribbled words absentmindedly, not really caring or paying attention to WHAT he wrote.

A few moments later, his nose scrunched up before he looked expectantly towards the way the scent was coming from.

Unfortunately, he realized two seconds too late before he was scooped up from his chair by two larger arms.

With an indignant squeak, he flailed. "Saix! Put me down! I have work!" He commanded.

The other snickered. "Nope. I'm stealing you from your work and I'm not letting you come back until I'm finished."

Before the Schemer could reply to that, the Diviner had already pulled him back through another corridor.

Dammit.

Well, at least it got him out of doing Vexen's paperwork so he wasn't going to complain...much. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Hate  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg13ish?  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Prompt:** Burns  
------------

Marluxia grit his teeth, pressing his palm insistantly into the large red mark on his arm.

Damn if he didn't hate that man!

Axel... The name put a fowl taste in his mouth and made him sneer all the more.

With careful movements, he took the aloe vera and applied it to the burn welt, also placing some other herbal leaves and the like over it before carefully wrapping his arm.

He'd been snaked into a spar by the red-headed snake. And though he'd been the victor, the flame wielder did some heavy damage, including burning him in several places.

Just as he'd finished wrapping his arm did Zexion come walking into the room, a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked softly as he came over.

The botanist sighed, smiling weakly. "Tired, a little drained and pissed off, but I'm fine."

The scientist frowned. "Do you need anything? Did he burn you bad?"

The Assassin chuckled quietly and kissed the smaller Nobody on the cheek. "You worry too much. I'm perfectly fine."

The Schemer blushed, looking away. "I'm going to smack that flaming ball of stupid with my book the next time I see him." He muttered.

This only prompted a laugh from the pink haired man. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Suited  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg13ish?  
**Genre:** Fluff, humor  
**Prompt:** Paper bag  
------------

"Demyx, what in the name of Darkness are you doing wearing that silly paper bag over your head!" Vexen asked as he watched Demyx walk down the hall with a brown paper bag on his head with eye holes cut out.

"V-Vexen!" The blond jumped, nearly tripping over himself. He was blushing insanely underneath the sack. "I-It's...ah..."

Vexen frowned, crossing his arms pointedly. "Well?"

Demyx shook his head, whimpering. "I-I'm too embarrassed to say!"

Vexen rolled his eyes. "For pity's sake Demyx," He strode over and reached for the bag. The blond grabbed his wrist with wide eyes.

"No!"

Vexen blinked.

The young musician stuttered an apology and let go, looking down. Vexen sighed softly and brought his hand up and, this time without resistance, pulled the paper bag off. Underneath, was Demyx. With green hair.

With an arched brow, he gently guided the teen's head back up to look at him. The Nobody was blushing profusely and was avoiding his eyes. "A-Axel dyed my hair while I was sleeping." He whispered. "I-I thought you'd hate it."

Vexen looked him over for a moment in silence before replying. "It suits your personality."

Demyx looked at him with curious eyes.

"You love rock and roll, don't you? You wear your hair like one, why not look like one? Even if I don't...approve that kind of music."

Demyx's expression changed and he smiled brightly, enveloping the scientist in a hug. "Thank you, Vexy!" 


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Bruised and Broken  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** Pg13  
**Genre:** Angst, hinted romance  
**Prompt:** Eternal Confinement  
------------

He lashed out angrily against the walls that chained him inside. He grit his teeth angrily, hands holding tightly onto the bars as if they would break under his hold.

He stared helplessly out at the life playing out before him, unable to do anything. It wasn't his life. He was just a prisoner here.

Just a prisoner inside of this cursed person!

"Damn you, Sora! DAMN YOU!!" His cries, however, remained unheard and ignored.

Roxas slumped to the floor on his knees, clenching his eyes shut as the sounds of the world around him hit his ears.

"I love you, Sora."

"Oh, Riku... I love you, too."

He shook his head heavily, trying to block the sounds out, to block the sensations, everything. He hated his other. He hated him so much. He couldn't do a thing. He wanted to scream, and get out of this damned cage he was in. He couldn't. Sora's will was too strong to break.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he slid fully down, his forehead touching the 'ground' of his cage. His blunt fingernails clawed uselessly against the energy that made the cage, but there was nothing.

And a little more, Roxas' arm looked paler than ever, almost looking transparent for a moment.

Nobodies faded into darkness when they lost hope...

But he... He was fading into Sora. His will to remain seperated was waning. His will to exist as a person on his own was diminishing. His hell was too much to bare.

"I hate you, Sora... I hate you so much..."

He was cursed to remain here in this cage forever. So why should he even exist...? 


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Echos  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** R(M)  
**Genre:** um, romancey smut?  
**Prompt:** Zippers  
------------

Zzzzzzzppp.

A zipper slid down, black material opening to reveal a teasing sight of skin.

Cloth slid sinfully down, exposing a pale shoulder. The other shoulder soon joined, and the material slid down farther to pool at the junction of the elbow, soon sliding off to the floor.

Painted nails slid sinfully along skin, scraping downwards. A moan broke the silence.

Ffrp.

Zzzzzzppp.

A button opened, zipper slid down. The barest teasing of skin showed before more, and more as nails scraped and peeled down.

A groan slipped out under the ministrations.

Soft whispers of sweet nothings sent a shiver up their spine, the tantalizing promise of passion evident in the touches that slid along their skin.

Zzzzzzppp.

Another zipper sounded, and it caused a breath to hitch, before a quiet moan of want. Hands reached, but paused, before dropping back down, unable to touch.

Long strands of teasing hair begged to be touched, but the other did nothing. Lips met with anothers, melting perfectly. Hands once again roamed, causing stirrs and moans to break the silence.

"A-ah... Mmm..." There was a struggle to breathe, eyelids fluttering as blue eyes tried to peek through.

"Shh... Don't say anything."

Moving, faster, but still agonizingly slow, the pace changed and finally, finally, when the moment came as the other slid between parted legs, was the silence truly broken.

"X-Xemnas!" Roxas screamed into the dark nothingness.

Blue eyes snapped open and Sora sat upright, gasping for breath. Looking around, there was no one.

A few minutes later, he laid slowly back down and shut his eyes.

Zzzzzzppp.

The silent sound of a zipper rang in his ears... 


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Starving  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** PG13 for innuendo  
**Genre:** Romance, fluff?  
**Prompt:** Hungry  
------------

"I'm hungry," Riku whined.

Marluxia's brows rose into his hairline. "Again?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I just fed you about two hours ago!"

The other looked sheepish. "I...er... I'm kinda hungry for something else, though?" He offered weakly.

The other felt the urge to facepalm but refrained. Sighing, Marluxia stood up. "Well, what would you like?" He asked.

The other grinned happily and went over, putting his arms around the botanist's neck, leaning up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against the others.

The Assassin blinked in shock before responding and kissed him back. When the other pulled away, his brow arched again. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you were hungry?"

The other gave a weak smirk. "Does it count if I'm hungry for you?" 


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Lost  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Prompt:** Key  
------------

Sora was the key.

Marluxia knew this well. And the 'Key' was needed for his plans. However, that fact always seemed to fly out the window whenever Roxas stepped into the room.

Every time, it would make him blush, every time it would make his head spin. And every time; each and every single time, it would make whatever was left him him long for his presence that much more. And undoubtedbly, it marked him as Roxas' little by little.

His physical heart stopped for a moment when the blond spoke to him the first time. It took him several moments to learn how to breathe again. After that, he'd made it his goal to catch the sunshine's attention.

He wasn't the only one, though. Axel kept trying to worm his way into the blond's presense, too. He was lucky, though. Apparently it wasn't just their elements that kept pulling at one another. The other sought his presence as well.

And every time he tried to balance those thoughts, his mind reasoning that Roxas was Sora's other, he'd push it away. He would never use Roxas in such a way. Roxas may have been Sora in some part, but Sora was the true key.

But the matter went to the winds the moment the blond ever spoke. But no matter how much every fibre in his being was ensnared and entangled, marked undoubtedly by the sunshine of his known as Roxas, he knew in the back of his mind that the moment would come that he could no longer have that light.

And so he left, the Superior sent him to Castle Oblivion, and he left behind his Sunshine.

Sora was the key.

And now... Now, Roxas was the lock.

He couldn't let Sora reach Roxas, as selfish as it was. He no longer cared about taking over the Organization, though his outward plans stated so.

And when the time had come and Sora delt the final blow, Marluxia fell, eyes closing ashamedly. 'Roxas... I'm sorry, my sunshine.' And darkness consumed him.

And in the world that never was, Roxas sat, watching the garden around him slowly die and he knew.

He knew his flower had died. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Sick  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** PG13ish?  
**Genre:** Wannabe fluff?  
**Prompt:** Soup  
------------

Saix sneezed. He hated colds. He scowled miserably, glaring at the ceiling above him, he was in bed, confined by the superior's orders.

There was a soft knock before the door opened and, one of the last people he'd wanted to see walked in. Pink hair in contrast to dark clothes and blue eyes. He growled a little.

The other ignored him, they were carrying a silver tray, it's contents unknown. They came over silently and set the tray on the table. "Ive brought you some herbal soup, since Vexen is busy and Zexion is away. The others aren't much of healers, heh." He said softly. The other scowled even more, but stopped because he sneezed several times in a row.

Saix and Marluxia had never gotten along. It could have been because of their elements, or because Marluxia acted so superior and openly despised Xemnas. Whatever it was, it had always rubbed Saix the wrong way. And though the other was rather kind to him at times, he would scowl and push the attempts to be nice away.

"You've probably poisoned it." He scoffed.

The other rolled their eyes, shrugging lightly.

"You don't have to eat it, but I can assure you it doesn't contain poison. I don't have any more belladonna left since Axel burnt my last plant." The other turned and glided towards the door. He said nothing more, but cast one last glance back at the other before leaving.

Saix sighed heavily and looked over to the tray. He pulled the silver top off and stared with hungry as hot, steaming tomato soup filled with herbs and spices sat temptingly infront of him, and on the side was a glass of some type of juice and a fruit salad.

He groaned, flopping back into bed, wishing he hadn't looked...

----

Marluxia knocked softly before opening the door and stepping in. Saix was sleeping peacefully in his bed, the only sound the ocasional sniffle or cough. He walked over to the bedside to see all of the items of food he'd left gone. He picked up the tray silently and left with a smile.

The next day, Saix was magically well. The Diviner was left wondering what the hell the botanist put in that soup to make him recover so fast. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Nature's Haven  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Generalness, no real pairings, but could be considered Org. Fluff?  
**Prompt:** Trees  
------------

Many thought Marluxia's domain, otherwise known as his 'garden' consisted of just flowers. Flowers, grass, small plants of the like.

That, however, was untrue.

It was like an entire nature resevoir with the way it looked. Plants decorated the area, grassy places, ponds in some parts, fountains, and trees. Yes, trees.

Ferns, pine, oak, cedar, you name it. The place was like a park.

Many people went to Marluxia's garden to escape the vast nothingness of their world, if only to escape for a little while.

Saix had claimed the big oak tree in the western corner and Demyx's spot was in the smack dab center of the place surrounded by tall rose bushes that helt a large fountain and pond filled with various water flowers and fish.

Axel even had a space, it was in the middle of the 'foresty' part on the far northern side that looked like a mini campsite, firepit and all. Larxene's spot was on the eastern side by the bank of another pond where she loved to read her beloved book filled with sadism.

Zexion would hide himself in the farthest place that was covered with vines and plenty of foliage to be alone and read or work on his puzzles. Xaldin liked the open plain so he'd get the largest grassy 'field' in the place. Luxord and Xigbar hung out, quite literally, in one of the cedars and they'd gotten Marluxia's permission to build a large 40x40 square plank supported by the branches and would sit up there and play cards, drink, and just joke around.

Lexaeus would often sit by the more 'earthy' part where the trees grew, attuned to the element. Vexen often avoided the place, but ocasionally he, too, would enter the domain. He would always go to the place farthest from the flowers and near the water ponds. Roxas was usually wherever Axel was, but sometimes he'd retreat to his own sanctuary the place provided. Marluxia had designed the area spesifically for him, it was grassy, hidden by trees and ivy on the outside, but filled with various plants that would soothe and relax a person.

Xemnas, even the head of the organization himself, would sometimes come to the place. He never stayed long, but his 'place' was always near the entryway, near the first fountain in the shape of a beautiful angel. Marluxia, the owner himself, didn't have a space, per se. He went wherever he pleased, and he would tend to the life that grew in the areas. But more often than not, people could find him dozing lazily under a lone sakura tree by a pond.

Yes, Marluxia's domain was an escape to everyone in the place at least once. be it the grass, the ground, the water, the plants, or the trees, everyone enjoyed the botanist's creation for as long as they could. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Don't touch the hair!  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Prompt:** Hair  
------------

Everyone in the Organization was touchy about their hair. This was a given fact.

It was an unspoken agreement never to ever touch Xemnas' hair because the man would most likely kill them.

Xigbar would use you for target practice.

Xaldin would use you as a pincushion for his lances.

Vexen would freeze you and would more than likely dissect you as his latest experiment.

Lexaeus would probably cleave you in two with that giant tomohawk of his.

Zexion would either A) hit you with his book, B) trap you in his book, or C) Both of the previously mentioned and proceed to torture you with said book.

Saix would go beserk on you and beat you to a bloody pulp.

Axel would burn you to death.

Demyx would drown you and more than likely beat you upside the head with his beloved Sitar-chan.

Luxord would trap you as either a card or dice and use you to gamble with.

Marluxia would either poison you, behead you, or asphyxiate you slowly with his plants.

Larxene would shock you, torture you and try out all her sadism ideas she's come up with on you with those knives of hers.

And Roxas would Keyblade you. Plain and simple.

If one usually valued their life (and half of the time, they didn't), they avoided touching one another's hair. But it was always chaos when one decided to try and succeed.

Xemnas' brow twitched with contained anger as he watched Marluxia fly past, scythe drawn, swiping furriously at Axel along with Demyx running for his life from Xaldin.

"I'm the leader of a bunch of idiots in a circus..." He muttered to himself under his breath.

He was about to stop the madness before a bowl of pudding that had been thrown by Darkness knows who landed on his head.The room then fell deathly silent.

Xemnas' brow twitched all the more harder.

And then true chaos errupted. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Sunlight over Moonlight  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** General, some hintedness.  
**Prompt:** Longing  
------------

Saix gazed up towards the large, silvery heart shaped moon with disdain. He hated to be enslaved to the moon's power. It was annoying to be fine one minute, then fly off the handle the next with no warning.

When he was around certain people, the effect of the moon would dull down. But they would never stay long for they feared his wrath. He could not tell them to stay, nor could he tell them they effected him so, that would be showing weakness. 

It left an empty longing inside of his being. A longing other than the one for his lost heart. It was a longing for control. For control over his own powers, not from the moon. He longed for the few that could calm the raging inside of him.

"Saix."

Turning slowly like nothing, his gaze settled upon the member who invaded his space. He did not let anything show as the shorter figure stepped closer, their hood falling away to reveal golden strands of wayward hair and empty blue eyes.

The newest member, number Thirteen. Roxas, the Key of Destiny.

The boy was one of few whom could block out the power of the moon. Granted, temporarily. The boy's Element was Light and it illuminated over the moon's controlling rays. He stared impassively down at the teenage Nobody, waiting for what he had to say.

The younger was a silent, observing kind. He never said more than he had to and he rarely socialized with anyone save a certain redhead and a flower-user with pink hair. The other gazed blandly back at him before speaking. "The Superior has a mission for us." The boy stated emotionlessly.

The Diviner's brow rose slowly. "Us?" He questioned slowly. It was rare for the Superior to send more than one person a time for missions, but it wasn't unknown. But the fact was odd that he was sending him with someone he'd never had worked with before. The blond only nodded wordlessly and turned, calling up a corridor before walking through it, expecting the other to follow since he'd done was was bidden of him.

------

He reached, longingly for a moment. The other had no idea, back was turned. His fingers stilled, stopping just inches away before dropping. The other turned back to him wordlessly, staring at him for a moment. "Saix."

He stared back, waiting with a brow raised.

The other looked around for a moment, as if cautious of what he was going to say before meeting the other's gaze. "I know," He said softly. The Diviner's gaze turned to a puzzled one, but the teen did not enlighten further on the cryptic words and instead, turned and went back to working.

For a fleeting moment, the longing sensation left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **GoldenStreaks  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Fluff.  
**Prompt:** Yellow  
------------

Marluxia liked the colour yellow.

It was bright, cheery. Like the sun.

Like dandilions, or tulips, sunflowers or snapdragons when they were just turning.

Or of Twilight town, the beautiful orange and yellow glows everywhere.

Vexen's hair, Demyx's hair, Luxord's, Namine's...Roxas'.

His thoughts stopped on the last name and mulled over it a few times.

Roxas' hair was different than the other's. Their hair was lighter and finer. Roxas' was a golden colour, hair always looking ruffled in some way. He loved to play with it, when the boy would let him, run his fingers through the frazzled locks, always surprised at the soft texture when it didn't look it. And he always smelled like a bright spring day, when the fields are full of blooming and new life.

And his smile was dazzling. Almost like the sun itself. It was a chore to get the boy to smile, but every time he did, it was worth it. His smiles were one in a million and it made him that much more ensnared by the smaller Nobody.

Marluxia really did like the colour yellow.

But what he _really_ liked was the way Roxas brought the colour to life. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Damn the lisps, they give everything away!  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Fluff, humor.  
**Prompt:** Tongue Piercings  
------------

Demyx bounced into the Scientist's lab and beamed brightly at the man. "Hiya Vekshy!" The sandy-haired male looked up from what he was doing and nodded with a light smile in return before returning to his work. 

The Nocturne hopped over and sat on the open table, kicking his heels idly. Vexen noticed the strange silence and glanced over at the other again. The other smiled brightly again at him in return, but didn't say anything. His hand stilled the pen he was writing with and set it down before he pushed up from the chair he'd been sitting in and slowly walked over to the boy, brow arching. "You're awfully quiet, is something wrong?"

The other laughed and shook his head. "Nope!"

"Hmm..." The other looked him over. True enough, nothing looked out of place. "That's odd. You're usually more talkative when you're happy." The other flushed and looked sheepish. "Shorry."

His other brow rose. "Was that a lisp?" He asked suspiciously. The other shook his head frantically, blushing brighter.

Vexen gave the boy a stern look. To which, the other's head dropped ashamed and embaressedly. "Yesh... It wash..."

"Why?" Vexen pressed, lifting the boy's head back up and met his eyes and held it. The other shifted uncomfortably, looking all the more sheepish.

After a few moments of silence, Demyx's tongue poked out. Vexen's eyes widened.

A shiny blue dumbell glittered back at him.

----

"YOU GOT YOUR TONGUE PIERCED?!"

"Y-yesh..."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?! IT COULD HAVE PIERCED A NERVE, IT COULD HAVE INJURED YOU MORE THAN YOU'D THINK! IT COULD GET INFECTED! IT COULD GET CAUGHT ON THINGS!"

The musician whimpered quietly, eyes beginning to mist up. "I-I'm shorry... I didn't tink about it..."

Vexen sighed heavily, rubbing his temples rigorously, trying to ward away the headache, undoubtably knowing the boy just caused three more gray hairs to grow on his head. "I know you didn't and that's the thing. Demyx, you need to be more aware and careful with your body. You could end up permanently damaging it and there's nothing a person can do to fix it! You're very lucky nothing happened with this, but something else could happen if you don't think things through."

The shorter blond slid off the table and wordlessly slipped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the Scientist and let out a muffled cry. "I'm shorry, Vekshy. I won't do it again."

The scientist sighed again, but put his arm around the teen and placed a kiss on the Nocturne's head. "At least talk to me about it before you decide to go do something drastic like this? You're going to kill me with worry if you keep this up."

"Otay. I promish." Demyx replied quietly.

"Good. Now let me check it to make sure it's not infected already."


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Seven Years  
**Category:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** G.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Romance.  
**Prompt:** Stars.  
------------

Marluxia sighed in a relaxed way as he laid back in the grassy plain, staring up at the star-filled sky above him, hands hooked behind his head casually. Beside him, Saix was sitting, staring up at them silently as well. After a moment the blue-haired Diviner shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and flopped back beside the Assassin.

"Say, Maru?"

The pink haired male turned his head lazily towards the other, a curious look on his face.

"Hm?"

"Which one is our world? It's been so long... I've forgotten."

The Beserker sighed again and pointed out towards the vast amount of stars that littered the dark sky, before it dropped back into the soft grass. The Botanist closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his hand and pointed a long, dextrous finger towards a glittering star towards the far upper right, perfectly manicured and painted nail acting as an arrow as he did.

"That one. That's home."

The other shifted closer so they were touching shoulders and sides and the Nobody's head craned to look at which one he was pointing at with a squint before nodding and acknowledging with a grunt, before moving back to his own space.

Saix sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "We should...go back sometime. Just to see...what it's like."

Marluxia glanced over to the other, but smiled a little and nodded his head with agreement. "That would be nice... I wonder if anything's changed and if...you know, home is...okay? I never knew if we won or-..." The Assassin fell silent.

The Diviner moved his hand, placing his paler one over the pink haired one's and closed his fingers around gently. "I know we did. After all...we had you." The blue haired Nobody cast his leveled gaze to the other, watching as their face flushed a soft pink.

"I wasn't that special..." The other mumbled shyly, closing his eyes, trying to will away the blush, twisting his wrist so his hand slowly turned in the others and threaded their finger's together silently.

"You were. You still are." Saix said seriously, giving a light squeeze to the other's hand with a light smile.

"Sia..." Marluxia said softly, blue eyes opening before turning his head to look over at the other.

The male blinked slowly, looking lightly surprised by the other's use of his original name. "Yes, Arlu?"

"I..." The other sighed, falling silent for a few moments, as if searching for the right words to say.

"I love you." It was quiet, soft, barely a whisper, and the Assassin looked away immediately after, face flushed a rosy colour.

"..." The Diviner was silent for a long time, letting the words sink in. Finally, after another moment, his hand squeezed the Botanist's picking their hands up and bringing it up to place a kiss to the back of their hand.

"I've waited 7 years to hear that from you, Arlumia." He said back, it was just as quiet, but it caused the other to look back to him, mouth opened for a moment in a silent 'o', before it closed and a small smile rose to the Assassin's face. 


End file.
